


Healing ??!!

by MoroccanShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/pseuds/MoroccanShadowhunter
Summary: Is that love or simply a sympathetic feeling?? Alec was not sure but he makes promise to himself that no matter what happens, he would protect that smile forever.♥





	Healing ??!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If this Story isn't that good it's my First time Writing Something !! English isn't my first or second language so bear with me  
> thank you @MagicHappenx for your Support  
> Love you ♥♥

He was bored; really, being stuck in a hospital for almost a month has driven him crazy. And it’s good that today would finally be his last day here. He just needs to do a final check up before he can go home peacefully. He was just taking a random stroll around the hospital while waiting for his sister, who was busy dealing with his administrative documents to get him out of the hospital. Besides, even without physiotherapy, he would need to practice; he couldn’t wait till he can stop using his crutches! He still had to walk with them, as his legs weren’t strong enough yet to walk normally…

It just turned 9 am, the hospital was rather quiet at this hour, because the nurses and some doctor would just finished their daily inspection for the patients. He just wondered that at the hallway he was so familiar with, peeking at the room at the end of the hall way with curiosity, there was a certain boy –a patient too- being taken care of. But it seemed, the room was empty, no one was there, disappointed, and he walked back to the hall way with his crutches. As long as he remembered, the boy was already there even before he was. Wow, it was quite a long time to be here, he thought. And when he asked a nurse about that boy, she just give him a sad look, saying the boy was here because of an incurable disease, and then she refused to talk more about it.  
He has been taking attention to the boy since his first week here, when he was stuck here for his broken leg. He saw that boy in a wheelchair, with a gloomy expression as the boy passed by the therapy room with an old lady. The lady seemed trying to cheer him up, but the boy just responded it expressionless. That made him felt sorry for the old lady, and that time he thought that the boy was really, really mean. Since then, without him realizing it, he’s been observing the boy and tried to talk to him every time he saw him, but the boy was just too gloomy to approach and he didn’t have any reason to talk to him until today, his last stay in the hospital.  
After wandering around the hall ways of the hospital and the park, crossing his fingers hoping the boy was there yet to no avail, he ended up on the rooftop, disappointed. Today is his last day! He doubt that after this, he would ever be able to meet the boy again.  
But just when he opened the door, his eyes widened, running as fast as he can with his crutches. For a few steps, he just threw his crutches and seized the wrist of a boy that managed to stand on the edge of the building, it seemed like he was about to end his life. And fortunately, he was there and managed to hold the boy by his wrist and they started to roll over to a safer place, because his legs were not strong enough to bear their weight.  
“IDIOT!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING TO DO???” he yelled right at the poor boy’s face. His legs were hurting like hell. And he just recognized the boy’s face. He didn’t expect that the boy was a lot cuter if he saw him this close.  
The boy just kept silent, looking down at the floor, they sat quietly and then Alec tried to find his crutches, trying to hide his face that was getting redder by the second, oh but he threw his crutches too far and he started to crawl to get it. But suddenly, the boy walked pass him and took his crutches and gave it to him. “Here…” he said simply and he was just about to leave when Alec found his voice to speak.  
“Wait!!”  
The boy turned around, with an irritated expression.  
“I’m sorry if I was disturbing whatever you wanted to do earlier, but do you really, really want to…uhm, commit…”  
“Yes, and thanks to you for ruined it!” he frowned, “Well, I just can try again tomorrow” he shrugged and got ready to leave again.  
“Ah, so you’re really as stupid as you look!” he said sarcastically, now he stumbled with his crutches to the other boy.  
“What do you mean??” the boy asked, confused and quite offended.  
“Why aren’t you thanking me for saving you?” he said, this boy is a bit shorter, he realized, and that only makes him hundreds times cuter.  
“I just want to ‘thank you’ for ruining my plan! And I don’t recall that I asked for your help!”  
And stubborn!  
“Why did you plan to do it in the first place?” he still tried to keep the boy talking, he loved this boy’s voice.  
“I think it is none of your business. Now, can you just butt out of my problems?” he said coldly.  
“No, because you just, also, ruined this beautiful day!”  
“Haa??? What’s with ‘this beautiful day’??? I don’t get you! Try finding someone else to listen to your randomness!” the boy tried to leave again but this time, Alec was already in front of the boy, forbidding him to walk any further.  
“What the hell is your problem, really??!!” the boy said slowly, frustrated.  
“I’m Alec by the way. Alec Lightwood” he said, smiling brightly. He just was trying to be friendly, really! And well, this is a chance to finally talk to this boy. Maybe his only chance.   
But the boy just give him a ‘so-what?’ look.  
“I’ve saved your life; don’t you think you should pay me back properly??? Now I want you to accompany me!” he already dragged the boy to a bench that was provided there.  
The boy just let him, but still had an annoyed expression. Maybe he didn’t have heart to push him away, because well, he used crutches and he’s a patient too, obviously. So he just kept quiet and let this guy, -what’s his name again, Alec???- drag him.  
“So, tell me, why are you so stupid to even thinking about to end your life?”  
The boy still stayed silent. He didn’t even look at Alec.  
“Well, I believe life could be so hard sometimes, but there’s always a way to solve your problem. You just have to keep trying and never give up, because…”  
“Stop it!!”  
“But if you just give up like this, you…”  
“Stop it!! I SAID STOP IT!!!!” he cried out, Alec got a huge shock.  
“Sorry, I’m…”  
“You don’t have to say anything!!!!”  
“I…I’m…”  
“SHUT UP!!! I don’t want to hear any more motivation words from anyone!! You don’t even know me, you didn’t know what I am facing right now, you don’t know anything, and you don’t know how it feels like being left by your parents just because you have an incurable disease!! You don’t know how it feels being abandoned by your family!! You don’t know how it feels when you can’t attend a normal school like normal kids do and you don’t have any friends because all your life you’ve been stuck in this hospital since you were born and none other than that!! You don’t know how it feels being a burden to your family and the one who always cared for you just died and you don’t know how you would continue living your life without that person, because she’s the only one who was concerned for you, THE ONLY ONE!!!! Do you know how it feels?? How I has my life been??? YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, so by motivating me is not helping!!!! I’M GETTING SICK OF IT!!” suddenly he screamed, and buried his face to his palms, crying.  
Alec got nervous, he wasn’t sure how to act. This boy had a really, really hard life. He doesn’t know how to comfort someone at this kind of situation. But to see the boy crying desperately like this, it was breaking his heart. So, he put his lanky arms around the boy’s shoulder hesitantly, patting his back. Awkwardness and his fast beating-heart didn’t help either.  
But to his relief, the boy didn’t try to push him away.  
Minutes later, the boy seemed to calm down, he wiped his tears with his palms trying to erase any trace of himself crying. As much as he want to deny it, but crying in front of a stranger is surely not on top his list when he just met up with someone he barely know.  
“Feeling better?” Alec asked, rubbing the boy’s back. He seemed calm down, but not with Alec’s heart, it still beating like crazy on his chest.  
“Shut up!” the boy said half heartedly, he seemed shy bursting out like that.  
“Well, I don’t know how it feels, I admit that. But trying to end your life like that… Aah, do you know, someone needs so much courage to make decision to end their life even though we’re not supposed to. It’s not easy to make such decision. So, at least, I know you’re a brave person! You’re strong inside, and to keep moving on until today, it proved that you’re really a tough person. I don’t see any reason for you to give up like this!” Alec really, really wanted to make sure the boy wasn’t even thinking about suicide anymore, ignoring his thumping-heart’s protest.  
“She died!” the boy said, gazing out.  
“Umm, the old lady??”  
“You know her??” the boy looked at him, a bit surprised.  
“Well, ummh, I saw you with her a few weeks ago” he said a bit stuttering. OMG!!! what if the boy thought that he stalked him all this time?  
“Yeah, she’s my grandmother… She died yesterday, she left me alone…” the boy said, starting to cry again, but he did his best not to.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“That’s okay…”  
“You know, she wouldn’t completely leave you behind… she still watching over you, trust me!”  
“Ah, yeah… at least she could happy now, no one would burden her again” the boy said, sadly.  
“I don’t think you’re a burden for her. Just by how happy she was around you that time, I could say she loved you sincerely.”  
“I know, that’s why I felt guilty!”  
“She won’t like it if you felt guilty. If you really considered her feelings, you should move on. Make her proud to be your grandmother. Don’t be weak!”  
“Well, I’m really weak, literally! I have heart failure since I was born, that made my parents seemed tired to take care of me and finally abandoned me here ever since they got my younger brother, they move to London and leave me be a burden to my old granny. And now that she… died, I don’t know whether they would pick me up or just leave me here, alone”  
“Alone??”  
“Well, I have a relative here, but it’s not that she would care about me” he said shrugging his shoulder.  
Alec doesn’t know what made his heart clinched so badly it hurts. Is it because this boy has suffered way too much and was unlucky? Or the way he told Alec all of this, his tone just plain, heartless. It was better if he yelled like earlier, it made sense. Because if he talk about it like that, with such a plainly tone, it was much worst to hear. And Alec couldn’t help to hug the boy tight as he wanted to share the boy’s pain. He even could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks, until suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder,  
“Err… Sorry, but you hug me too tight… Uhk, uhkk…” the boy said and he started to cough. Alec feeling guilty pulled away.  
“Ahh, are you okay?? Should I bring you to the doctor??” he said panicky.  
“Uhk, no, no need, uhk, for that… I’m fine” he said, trying to hold Alec’s wrist so that He Wouldn’t go.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, it’s not new after all… I’ve got used to it for these 19 years”  
So, the boy is 19 years old, 2 years Older than him, eh.. no..he turned 18 today!!  
“But really, why are you so con… why did you save me earlier??” the boy changed his question, Alec knew it. Maybe at his first question, the boy actually wants to know why is he so concern about him…?  
“Well, I’ve said that I don’t want you to ruin this beautiful day, haven’t I??”  
“Ah, yeah… You told me that!! But what was all about this beautiful day??” Alec could see the boy’s lips curved a little.  
“Just smile if you feel want to!”  
“No, I’m not!! I just find it weird!!”  
“Well, today was my birthday. And don’t you think I would let this special day be a horror to me for the rest of my life if I really saw you jump from this building before my eyes?? Hell, NO!!”  
“Ahh, I see” that was all the boy’s said to Alec’s disappointment; at least he expects some congratulation. Oh, well… who wouldn’t want a birthday wish??  
After some time, they just sat there in a comfortable kind of silence until Alec’s phone ringing and he pick it up,  
“Hello-,.I’m on the rooftop Izzy. You don’t have to yell at me!” he said to the phone, a bit irritated, and he paused, “Okay, I’ll be there soon, you don’t have to come here, I can walk by myself” he said and after another “OKey~” he hung up.  
“Well, I’ll be going for now… Bye” he said, once again ignoring his heart that yelled for him to stay a little bit longer with the boy. And it seemed the boy didn’t want he left too soon, as well. He was already halfway at his way toward the door, before…  
“Happy birthday!” the boy said suddenly, he turned around and found the boy was smiling, really!! Really, he’s smiling. Alec still stunned there when the boy waved, still smiling.  
Without thinking, he walked back to the boy, as fast as he can, and have the boy’s vulnerable figure to his embrace.  
“I’ll be back! Never ever think you’re alone, okay!!” he said, hugging the boy lightly, he was afraid his embrace would be too tight and made the boy cough uncontrollably again.  
But he was flattered when he felt the boy’s arms circled around his waist lightly, “Thank you…”  
And after a whole minute, Alec pulled away hesitantly. The boy was still smiling and he doesn’t know what the smile did to him, he felt like possessed.  
“You should go. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier!”  
“Yeah, that’s okay… quite understandable…don’t worry” he smiled and ready to go, but he paused, “I’ll make sure that you won’t do or TRY anything stupid tomorrow!! Bye for now, I guess??” he said, winking.  
He wasn’t sure, was it just him or the boy’s expression really lit up when he said the hint that there’s possibility for him to visit again. He felt like he was floating on air. This boy is really Beautiful. He turned around to left the boy, although he still can feel the boy’s gaze at his back. When he was about to open the door, he heard the boy yelled,  
“I’m Magnus!! My name is Magnus Bane!!” he yelled with all his might.  
Alec needs all of his body’s control not to jump on the boy, and instead he bowed and yelled back,  
“Nice to meet you, Magnus! See you tomorrow~”  
He opened the door and walked down to where his sister waiting for him.  
“Magnus Bane, huh!! Beautiful name! Suit him so well!!” Alec thought, grinning to himself as he remembered about Magnus’s sweet smile.   
He doesn’t know what comes to him, but he want to know this Magnus better, or maybe, if possible, to save him from his hard, dark life.  
Is that love or simply a sympathetic feeling?? Alec was not sure but he makes promise to himself that no matter what happens, he would protect that smile forever.

For these 19 years, Magnus’s life never had been this happy. He realized it of course. He often found himself smiling for no particular reason, okay, for a reason actually. And this was because of that boy. That Alec..Alexander lightwood. Ever since Alec appeared in his life, never once he thought of suicide again. Alec kept him busy, with or without his presence here. If he was here, they would be too busy talking, about their private life, their hobbies, about anything, even about random thing like some people Alec met in train or on the way he was to hospital or about his Siblings. And when the visit hour came to end, Alec still had his way to make him busy, by thinking of him [okay, this is just Magnus], replying his text messages, since Alec had bought him a cell phone, reading some Books and Magazines that Alec gives him every day, or playing some games in Max’s old PSP(Alec’s brother). Ah, yeah… all about Alec now.  
Knock, knock…  
Magnus immediately looked up from the magazine in his hand to the door, he took a glance at the clock on his desk and he smiled as he noticed it that time was Alec’s visit hour. When the door opened and revealed the tall, Handsome boy, a bright smile plastered on his pale face.  
“How are you today???” Alec asked him cheerfully.  
“I’m fine…” he answered, smiling.  
“Eeeh??? IS Mags trying to lie to me??? The nurse said that you had some attack last night.” Alec pouted, he was so worried when he heard it from the nurse on the receptionist’s desk this morning.  
“Ah, yeaah… I forgot!” Magnus slammed his palm on his forehead softly.  
“You forgot about that?? Impossible!” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Eh? You don’t believe me?? I really forgot, it was a common thing though. But I’m fine now!! Is that the most important??” Magnus titled his head cutely, and worse… he didn’t have any idea, how that simple gesture made Alec’s heart jumping uncontrollably.  
“Well, well… I’ve brought some new magazines for you…” he said, arranging the magazines on the bedside table, trying to hide his blushing face, and after some minutes busying himself with it, finally he looked up at Magnus, revealing something from his bag “and some skittles!!!!”  
“HWOAAAAAA~ SKITTLES!!!!!” the boy jumped off his bed.  
“Hey, hey… calm down! You love it that much ~?” Alec smiled and handed the skittles for Magnus.  
“Un~” Magnus nodded excitedly.  
And then the whole day they spent it with them playing game together, talking about various things. It was surprising though, to find that Magnus was a talkative person actually, since at the first time Alec knew him, he was a gloomy and a quiet person. He had changed much, and it made Alec adore him even more.  
“Agh, I hate this hour!” Alec whined suddenly when Magnus just winning their game, again! Magnus didn’t know, whether he lost in purpose or he was a total idiot, after all.  
“Eh? Why??” Magnus looked up and glanced to the clock. “Ah, the visit hour almost come to the end right !! ” he pouted.  
“Well, at the times like this, I really hope I’m still a patient here, so that I have all the time with you” Alec said with a sad tone. “well I’m still able to come tomorrow ” he added, trying to smile to lighten the mood.  
“Yeah, come again ok? I’ll be waiting tomorrow…” Magnus said hopefully.  
“Yeah, of course~” Alec packed up his stuff and approached Magnus’s bed, a bit hesitant at first but then he leaned and placed a quick kiss on Magnus’s cheek, near his mouth but not close enough to touch his lips. “Be sure, nothing happen tonight okey~”  
Magnus could feel his face reddened by the kiss. Not that this is the first time Alec kissed him, but usually not on the cheek, always on his forehead, and worse, the kiss almost touched his lips. Never in Magnus’s life had someone treated him as sweet as Alec to the point kissing him. Or to say the truth, never in his life he had someone that he could consider as a friend. His heart’s failure had suffered him, and getting diagnosed that his life was just about a few years didn’t help at all, moreover to see the fact that he was still alive until now. That was why, Magnus always thought to end his life -by himself-, rather than letting the disease overcome it.  
But now, he was glad that he had the chance to life until today, because it gave him the chance to meet Alexander as well. Alec was his life now, not to exaggerating or something but he felt it that way. Eventually, the boy’s presence gave his weak heart to thump every second, minutes, every day. It gave him the power to live his life. Maybe Alec didn’t know that he affected Magnus that much. But one thing for sure, he cared for Him. Maybe it was love after all.  
***  
Tomorrow came but not about Alec. Magnus waited him the whole day, glancing at the clock every minute, staring at the door for quite some time he even forgot to blink. He tried to keep his mind busy, playing games, reading the magazine and finally, when it was almost the end of the visit hour, he braced himself and he reached his phone on the desk and tried to call Alec’s number. Never once he was the first one who called or texted Alec first. It was always Alec before. Because he thought if he called Him first, maybe at the moment Alec was busy and he didn’t want to bother him and besides, he was too shy to do it. So, this was the first time he pressed Alec’s number on his phone, that was the one and only number in the list anyway. So he waited the older one to pick the phone anxiously, trying to think what he should say if Alec really answered it. ‘Hi, I just wondering why didn’t you come today?’. Oh, no… it would sound too possessive. ‘Uhm, hi Alexander… something happened so that you couldn’t come today?’. Ow, no.. no… he needed a casual sentence. ‘Alexander…I-‘ he hadn’t finished the sentences on his mind yet when he heard a long ‘biiip’ tone as the sign that Alec didn’t pick up the phone and it followed by Ale’s answering machine. And he didn’t know what kind of message he should left so he hung the phone up.  
He placed the phone on the desk, staring at it desperately. Why on earth he didn’t come?? What happened?? What if he had some incident? What if…  
Knock-knock  
His train of thought interrupted when the door knocked and he immediately looked up hopefully that it was Alexander, well despite the fact that visit-hour had finished for today. So he sighed disappointedly when he saw the nurse came in.  
“Eh… what’s with that disappointed look, Magnus?? Are you waiting for someone??” the nurse teased. Because his long stay at the hospital, almost all of nurses knew him already, moreover this particular nurse. The nurse who was the one Alec asked about Magnus the other day.  
Magnus just rolled his eyes, pouting.  
“Owh, it was Mr Lightwood, Riiiiight~” Maia nudged him while giving him his regular injection. He got used to it so that he didn’t feel any pain at all anymore.  
Magnus just kept silent but Maia realized that his cheeks reddened by the mention of Alec’s name.  
“Okay, that was for today and tomorrow you would have a check up with Dr Branwell so, please wake up earlier, okay?” Maia didn’t have the heart to tease him furthermore.  
“Eh?? My check up schedule should be the day after tomorrow !! right Maia?” Magnus asked.  
“Ah, Dr.Branwell decided to quicken the schedule. She has something to do with other doctors” she explained, smiling.  
“Ah, I see” that was Magnus said before drifting his mind to Alec again, he even barely notice that the beautiful nurse had left his room, smiling.  
***  
It was just dawn, Magnus woke up because he needed to use the bathroom, but he couldn’t go back to sleep again. His dream was so horrible, he saw Alec saying ‘Good-bye’ to him and waved his hand sadly. He didn’t want it happen for sure, and moreover he didn’t want to see Alec made that sad-face even in his dream so that he just laying around on his bed, reading the Magazines over again, deciding that he just waiting for his check up in the morning.  
But he didn’t realized that he fell asleep when reading the Magazine, so that he startled a bit when Maia woke him up with half of his face hiding beneath that magazine.  
“Are you ready, Mags? Come on, Dr. Branwell was waiting for you” Maia said kindly and helped him up.  
“Good morning, Mr Bane… sleep well?” the bright doctor greeted him with her million-watts smile.  
Magnus widened his eyes, jaw dropped. Ow, no… Neither that because Dr Branwells question was too hard that he couldn’t answer, nor the doctor’s smile that almost made him blind. But the boy, Alexander Lightwood had sat on one of the chairs in front of the doctor, waving cheerfully at him and smiling as brightly as the doctor. ‘What is he doing here, in this kind of hour? It’s not even the visit-hour yet! After my anxiousness yesterday, nothing came from him, no calls, no messages, and he was here now, all smiling like nothing wrong happened!! At least, he was alive’  
“Ah, take a seat Magnus… I’ll explain it to you” Dr Branwell could sense Magnus’s stare at Alec. ‘Why do I feel like I’ve done something wrong?’ Alec thought, frowning.  
Magnus sat beside Alec without looking at him, instead he just looking straightly at Dr Branwell, making the Beautiful-doctor shivered on her seat.  
“Well, Mr Bane… the first thing was… we have to do some check up for you, not just the usual check up, but the general check up as well to see how’s your body’s condition. Because we need to do some operation for your heart,…”  
“Operation?? What operation?? My heart is incurable right?  No need to do any operation!” Magnus interrupted the doctor, stubbornly. Well, he just didn’t want to make his expectation too high, actually.  
“Just listen to him first, Mags” Alec said, rubbing his back gently.  
The doctor just smiled patiently and continued, “There’s a hope to heal it. Well… I’m talking about a heart transplant here.” he emphasized his words carefully. And before Magnus could say anything again, he added “I have searched some donors for you this current year, but I didn’t find the one that suit for your condition… But Alec did! He found a suitable one for you and your condition. We have checked it to the hospital in San Fransisco yesterday, and I guess nothing would be more perfect than it!” the doctor said excitedly.  
Magnus rendered speechless, there was too much information that made him felt a bit dizzy. So yesterday Alec didn’t come because he was with Dr Branwell, all the way to San fransisco?? He felt so dumb, having such egoist thought that Alec forgot him or something.  
“Mr Bane??” the doctor obviously expected some happier responses from him rather than being quiet like that, and so did Alec.  
So, he looked up to Alec then to Dr Branwell, “Re…Really?? Would it make me normal?? A person with a normal heart??”  
Miss Branwell nodded and he could feel Alec holding his hand under the desk.  
“We’ll try, Magnus. I’ll ask for my friends help too, they’re the professional doctors, so don’t worry. We will make it work Okey~” he smiled, “And I’m going to arrange the check-up and schedule of operation for you”  
“Thank you Doctor…” both Alec and Magnus Said to the doctor exitedly.  
“And Thank you, Alexander… I don’t know what I can do to pay you back for all the things you’ve done for me” he said once they entered Magnus’s room.  
“Just let me have your love for the rest of your life?” Alec said, wiping a single tear on Magnus’s cheek.  
“I’ll give you more than that, how about all of my life??”  
“There’s no way I can resist such tempting offer” Alec said, kissing Magnus on the lips for the first time.  
***  
One year later…  
Alec closed his car’s door and brought a bouquet of white rose on his hand and a black umbrella on his other hand. It was a little drizzling and it was an advantage that he always prepared umbrella on his car. He got dressed in a black elegant suit, looking awkward on the old graveyard. Here was the place where Banes’s family was buried for years to the next generation.  
He walked, passing the grave after grave where Magnusi’s family name carved almost all over the gravestone. He wasn’t quite strong for this kind of thing, remembering the one who lived before just buried alone under the ground, so he quickened his pace until he almost arrived at one particular grave, the one with the most flowers over it.  
There was someone on the graveside, rubbing the name on the gravestone affectionately. Alec approached the boy from behind, like what he predicted the boy forgot to bring his umbrella with him, so he stood behind the kneeling boy, until the boy realized that the rain drop stopped hitting him and then he looked up, smiling even there was a trace of tears on his cheek.  
“You promised not to cry again this year…” Alec said.  
“It’s rain, not tears, you Idiot! Why on earth it’s raining again?? It’s already spring for God’s sake!”  
“Yes, it’s spring, not summer. So rains can fall down as it pleases!” Alec said teasingly, helping Magnus stood up from his kneeling position.  
“I’m late to greet grand-ma” Daiki said sadly.  
“Well~  she wouldn’t mind… believe me! This is your birthday, how could she get angry at you?” Alec said comfortingly as he pulled Magnus to his embrace, “besides, I brought her favorite white rose!!”  
“But I did too~” Magnus pouted.  
“And with this so many bouquets, I think he would forgive you!” Alec winked. “Let’s go home?”  
“Un…yeah” Magnus nodded cutely.  
“Ah, and I have some birthday presents for you...”  
“Eh?? You don’t have to, Alexander…”  
“You’ll love this, I promise! Close your eyes!” Alec said excitedly.  
“Why did we have to do this in front of grand ma??” Magnus whined. And soon he felt Alec leaned forward and touch the back of his neck sofly, and the next thing he felt was Alec’s warm lips pressed on his Glossy lips.  
“Now, open your eyes, Love…”  
Magnus’s hand touched something cold on his neck and he found a necklace with a ring as the pendant, their name carved beautifully inside. “Alexander!!…”  
“Now, tell grandma that you’re here safe with me and the pendant will remain forever, attached to us!” Alec said as he showed the same necklace and the same ring as the pendant on his neck.  
“You heard him, grand ma… don’t worry about me anymore ok~ I’m in the best hands you can ever think!” Magnus said, smiling brightly.  
And they lived happily ever after…..♥


End file.
